


There's Nothing Left to Feel than the Pain You Gave to Me

by multifandom_fanatic



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Bromance, Cashton, Drama, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fanatic/pseuds/multifandom_fanatic
Summary: Ashton and Calum have finally settled down in their relationship and are happily in love. Or so they thought. The band is skyrocketing to success and things are going smoothly. Until they aren't. Callie is back, and she's back with a vengeance. She plans to take down 5SOS, and destroy Calum and Ashton's relationship in revenge for Maddie's death. On top of that, the band might be breaking up as Luke and Michael's relationship falls apart. Will the boys be able to work together to save everything they love or will Callie's revenge tear them apart forever?Sequel to 'I Just Want to Call You Mine'.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there fellow readers and fans!
> 
> After much deliberating, and almost 8 months of deciding where I wanted this story to go, I have finally started writing the sequel to 'I Just Want to Call You Mine'! This is all thanks to you, the readers, for loving my first Cashton fanfic so much and for wanting more of this story! I hope this sequel can live up to the fame and glory of my first story. If you haven't read 'I Just Want to Call You Mine', I highly advise you to read that story first, as this is a continuation. Here's the link for anyone who wants to read it- http://archiveofourown.org/works/1889565/chapters/4071417
> 
> Once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has read IJWTCYM and who have begged for a sequel! This is for you!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think or what you would like to see occur in this sequel!
> 
> ~ Sophie

Callie advanced on me and I could feel my heart racing. She held a gun and it was pointed straight at my head. "You will do everything I tell you to do."

"Just kill me. Please just kill me. Let me die. Please kill me," I begged as Callie pressed the gun to my head.

"Oh no, darling. Why would I kill you? Where would the fun be in that? I'm going to kill your Calum. And I'm going to make you watch. Because nothing will hurt you more than making you watch as Calum bleeds out in front of you," Callie countered, a sick grin crossing her face.

"No, no, no. Kill me. Just kill me. I'm so worthless. Calum is a better person than me. Please just end it. Callie, end it. You wanted me. You have me. Leave Calum out of it. Maddie's plan all along was me. She wouldn't want to kill Calum," I begged, trying as hard as I could to keep her thoughts away from Calum. 

Callie clucked her tongue, spinning us around. I screamed, and I felt my body collapse to the floor. Calum was chained with metal chains to a wooden pillar in the room. It looked like most of his blood was drenched all over him and the floor as opposed to being inside his body.

"Calum!" I screamed, trying to scramble to him, to save him. Callie laughed, actually laughed, and kicked me as hard as she could in the ribs. I heard a sickening snap and I dropped down onto the floor. I curled up into a ball, the pain from my broken rib blinding me for a minute.

"I thought I told you to do exactly what I told you to do," Callie chastised. She smiled at me again. She was actually enjoying this. My stomach turned and I barely managed to move my head to the side before I emptied my stomach onto the floor beside me.

"What did you do to him?" I cried, my voice weak. I darted my eyes to Calum again. He seemed unconscious. I couldn't bring myself to think that he could be dead. It was a real possibility with the amount of blood he seemed to have lost. 

"I did what needed to be done. I told you I was going to finish what Maddie started. Even she admitted in the end that Calum was an annoyance. That's why she tried to kill him in that car crash. And now, she's the one dead while you two happily live your lives together. It’s disgusting. Faggots like you two need to be killed. You're an abomination. I'm going to do what Maddie couldn't. I'm going to kill you both," Callie said, a mixture of anger and pride in her tone.

I started to cry harder. I couldn't see a way out at this point. She had won, and now she was going to kill us both. "Calum? Baby? Cal, please. If you're still alive-" I broke off with a sob. I sobbed so loudly I thought my heart might have actually broken and I might have killed myself. "My s-soul-soulmate. Calum please. Talk to me. I love you. I love you. I love you no matter what, till the ends of the earth. I love you with everything I have. Please. CALUM," I screamed, losing my sanity.

"Shut up, whore," Callie hissed, kicking me again. I screamed out in pain, and I heard a stutter behind me. 

"Ash? Ash?" Calum gasped out, his swollen eyes fighting to find me. When he finally did find me he burst into tears. "My sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I promised to keep you safe and I didn't. I'm sorry. I love you, I love you, okay? More than anything, I love you," he managed to say, his eyes falling closed again.

"Calum, NO! Don't you dare leave me. Calum fight, please. Don't leave me. Don't leave. You promised you'd never leave me. Calum, please," I cried, fighting all the pain in my body to inch closer to my boyfriend.

"This is boring now. Time for some fun for me," Callie sing-songed. She moved her gun, pointing it at Calum. It clicked as a round moved into the chamber. The sound was deafening. Luke and Michael were nowhere to be seen. I preferred it that way. At least they wouldn't die tonight either. But if I could district Callie long enough, foil her plan, then maybe Michael and Luke would arrive in time to save Cal. I really did mean it when I said I would die for Calum.

"Calum, please, look at me," I said, my voice breaking. I knew this was the end for at least one of us, if not both. That's why I knew I had to do this. "Cal, my angel," I called softly. His eyes, hazy and distant, looked up at me.

"Baby?" Calum asked, confused. "What are you doing here? You were meant to run. You were meant to leave it be. Why did you follow me? Why didn't you just her take me?" he screamed, becoming angrier by the word.

"I could never do that. I could never leave you. I love you. You and me, forever. Remember? You promised me. In Paris. Remember? I'm following you, forever and always. I-I have my answer for you. I never got to say it before all this happened, but yes, Calum, yes, I will marry you. I would marry you in every alternate universe that exists. You are my world. So my answer is yes. It'll always be yes, wherever or whenever we are. Yes, Calum, I will be your husband," I said, putting all my love for Calum into the words.

"Ash-" Calum broke off, crying harder now. "You are my everything. My husband no matter what. I love you with my entire being. I didn't want this for you. I wanted you safe. I wanted the perfect wedding for us. I wanted a future with you. I wanted forever with you," he said, his body shaking. Whether it was fear or regret or love that was causing the shaking, I'll never know.

"Enough!" Callie screamed. She cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. I used all the strength I had left and jumped, putting myself into the space between Callie and Calum.

I could hear Calum screaming, fighting against the chains to get to me. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Calum and I were supposed to get married someday. We were supposed to live out our dreams side by side, supposed to love each other forever. Our band was supposed to take over the world. And now it's Callie taking over the world, not 5SOS.

Before things get any worse- and yes, they really do get worse- I should probably catch you up on things, shouldn't I? You're probably wondering how things got to be here. Things were going so well for us. The band was touring with One Direction, Calum and I were better than ever, Michael and Luke were as happy as ever together. Things were just great. We had all even forgotten about Callie’s threat. And then Callie came back with a vengeance, and everything fell apart.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and Calum have finally settled down in their relationship and are happily in love. Or so they thought. The band is skyrocketing to success and things are going smoothly. Until they aren't. Callie is back, and she's back with a vengeance. She plans to take down 5SOS, and destroy Calum and Ashton's relationship in revenge for Maddie's death. On top of that, the band might be breaking up as Luke and Michael's relationship falls apart. Will the boys be able to work together to save everything they love or will Callie's revenge tear them apart forever?
> 
> Sequel to 'I Just Want to Call You Mine'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I sincerely apologize for the delay of this second chapter! I just finished up my Junior year of University a couple weeks ago and I was pushing myself to get perfect grades, which I achieved, so I was extremely dedicated to my class work over the last few months!
> 
> I'm finally on summer break now and I am hoping to write quite a few chapters for this story over the summer if this gets some interest. So if you want to see more of this story, share it with you friends, family, coworkers, anyone you think would like this story!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this series! Your support and love has been the most gratifying thing and I'm extremely lucky to have you all! Thank you once again. And now the moment you have been waiting for, here is chapter two!
> 
> ~ Sophie

   
It was our last show on One Direction’s Take Me Home Tour. The tour happened to end for us in Melbourne, which was nice because we all desperately wanted a break and being back in Australia had reminded us just how homesick we were.  
   
It felt like we were playing harder than ever because these were shows in our home country. Even with all the struggles we had been through as of late, things had been going so well on tour. It was like things had finally started to settle down for us in the best of ways.  
   
We were on stage, and I looked up at Luke who was talking to the crowd. It still made me smile to see how many people now knew who we were, and how many fans we had gained since we had taken the opportunity to perform as 1D’s opening act.  
   
As Luke talked to the crowd I spun my drumstick around my fingers, over and over again. It was one of the ideas my therapist had come up with to help me deal with things; twirl my drumstick to take my mind off of all the bad things that had happened. In a weird way, it calmed me.  
   
The movement of my drumstick caught Calum’s attention. He made sure to stay on the left or right of the stage as much as possible in order to keep his eyes on me. When he glanced over at me he quirked his eyebrow up, silently asking me if I was okay. That was another comfort for me, knowing that Calum was always watching and making sure I was alright. I gave him a small nod and flashed him one of my real smiles, letting him know I was doing great.  
   
Calum visibly relaxed at that, the tension dissipating from his shoulders. He smiled back at me, mouthing ‘I love you’. My smile widened and I felt myself flush. Even after being with Calum for almost two years, it still felt like we were in the honeymoon phase.  
   
Suddenly I was pulled from my happy thoughts when I heard, “Earth to lover boy.” Calum and I both snapped our heads around to glare at Michael across the stage. “Sorry to break up the lovefest, but we’ve got a couple more songs to sing for the fans, yeah?” Michael asked. A cheer rang up from the audience and I couldn’t help but laugh.  
   
“Too right Michael, too right,” I said into the microphone that sat in between my drum set. The crowd screamed again, and I felt any stress left in me melt away. Having fans cheer us on is honestly the biggest rush in the world.  
   
Michael stuck his tongue out at me and I flipped him off. I saw Luke out of the corner of my eye give Michael a fond look. It honestly surprised me that the fans hadn’t figured out that Luke and Michael were together. Calum and I came out as a couple before we started touring with 1D. Michael and Luke decided it was best if they remained quiet about their relationship, at least until we had a little more stability in the music business. Some fans had raised speculation, but Luke and Michael remained tight-lipped. Either way, I was proud of them both for sticking together while keeping their private lives on the DL.  
   
Grinning, I shook my head. I noticed Calum giving me a look. He was trying to gauge if I was in a good place or not. Half the time when I zoned out it was flashbacks of the horrible things we had all been through. Calum always kept his eye on me; always desperate to be the first person there for me to help me through it. Not that Luke and Michael didn’t help me though, because they did. Calum was just the best at it, in my opinion. Michael says it’s because I’m so whipped for Cal. I would disagree, but he’s not wrong.  
   
I sent Calum one of my real smiles again, letting my expression soften to show I was okay. Seeing my reaction, Calum melted. That made me smile even more. God, I loved being the one to make Calum melt like that.  
   
I darted my eyes to Luke, and he gave me a reassuring nod. Luke never rushed me on stage. If I needed a minute to recompose myself, or if my thoughts ever drifted into dangerous territory, Luke was always so understanding. It really helped, having the rest of my band supporting me the way they did.  
   
I flashed him a smile, and nodded back. “If you know this song, sing along with us. This song is called Heartbreak Girl,” I introduced. I counted us in, and watched as Luke and Michael opened the song with a riff.  
   
Waiting for my cue to start playing, I quickly darted my gaze to Calum again. He was watching Luke, waiting for his own cue. I loved being able to catch a glimpse of Calum when he wasn’t watching me. He was breathtaking, and it made my heart swell every time to see him looking so natural on the stage. This is where we all belonged; on the stage together as a band. It was in times like these were I could push down my PTSD and just enjoy the moment.  
   
Calum and I caught our cues, and then we were all playing. I could hear Luke singing through my earpiece, and he sounded incredible. Being on stage, playing our own songs; there’s no words to explain how mind-blowing it feels.  
   
As the boys played, they moved around the stage. Calum and Luke were both singing, which gave Michael the opportunity to come up to my drum set. He continued to play as he got close enough to shout to me. “You good, Ash?” he asked, his demeanor clearing showing concern. They’re always checking on me in their own little ways. Michael always liked to hear validation that I was alright.  
   
“Yeah, I’m good. Really good. I’m happy,” I said, my smile completely genuine. Michael grinned in return, his head tilting back into a carefree laugh. It made me laugh, too.  
   
“You’re doing amazing, Ash. Sounding perfect on drums tonight,” Michael called out proudly. He turned and ran back across the stage and I felt my heart burst with pride. The boys’ all knew how much their compliments meant to me. It was their way of helping me with my anxiety. Any time I thought I didn’t belong in the band, one of them would say something to me with so much conviction that it would help in easing off the anxiety.  
   
I let my eyes scan over the crowd again as I continued to play. It was so amazing seeing fans holding signs with our names on it and wearing our merch. It never ceases to amaze me that there are actually people out there who enjoy our music.  
   
As I let me eyes scan over the massive amount of people, one sign caught my eye. My playing faltered as I read the words on the sign. ‘I WILL KILL to get the chance to meet YOU, 5SOS!’  
   
Something about the sign sent a shiver down my spine. When I forced my eyes down to see who was holding the sign, I froze. My drumsticks slipped from my hands and clattered to the ground. There was a strangled sound that echoed through the earpiece and it took a few seconds to realize that the sound came from me.  
   
Calum whipped his head around to me instantaneously. I didn’t even notice that his bass ended up on the ground as he ran to me. Michael was right on his heels, dropping his own guitar to the floor so that he could reach out to me.  
   
“Ashton? Ash? Ash? Come on, come back to us, Ash,” Michael called out.  
   
“Baby I’m here. It’s okay, everything’s okay, darling. Come on back to us and we’ll get you off stage,” Calum said gently but firmly.  
   
I hadn’t even realized that I had slipped into my unconscious thoughts. I could feel Maddie’s whip tearing into my skin. I could feel Callie’s lips on mine, shattering my world into a thousand pieces. I could hear the sound of the gunshot ringing in my ear. I could see the words of Callie’s threatening text flashing across my closed eyelids.  
   
“Ash, I’m going to pick you up and carry you off stage, okay? It’s just me, it’s just your Cal. Okay? No one else is going to touch you besides me. I’m right here, sunshine. I’ve got you,” Calum murmured in my ear.  
   
I still couldn’t shake the sickening thoughts that were racing through my mind. I felt Calum’s arms wrap around me and pick me up, but I couldn’t say anything to him. I couldn’t break free from the memories.  
   
I could hear vague shouting from Michael. I could hear Luke in the distance, maybe still from the stage? Damage control. Luke was our cover for if something like this ever happened. Not that it has, this is the first time it’s been this bad. And that’s because this is the first time I’ve ever seen her.  
   
“Ash, sweetie, I’m putting you down on this couch, okay?” I felt myself being gently placed down, but I couldn’t open my eyes. It was as if someone had super glued them shut and no matter how hard I tried to open them they just wouldn’t budge.  
   
I felt Calum’s hands on my thighs, as he moved them in a soothing motion. “I’m right here, darling. You’re okay, you’re safe. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you. You’re safe. You’re with me. Michael is right here too. Luke will be here any second. You’re safe. It’s all over. It’s in the past, okay? Come back to me honey,” Calum said gently.  
   
Distantly I heard Luke storm into the room. “Did he take his meds today?” he asked, his voice shaking. I wasn’t sure who he was angry at, me or the situation.  
   
“Yes, I watched him take them,” Michael answered.  
   
I could hear Luke move and suddenly a new weight dropped down on my left side. “Why is he reacting so badly? I thought the meds stopped him from having episodes like this,” Luke said, worry now laced in his tone. Not angry at me then.  
   
“Usually it does work. I haven’t seen him have an attack like this in months,” Calum replied, his voice wobbling.  
   
I wanted to scream I could hear them, that I was right there, but the words wouldn’t form.  
   
“Can someone get us some water and one of Ashton’s drumsticks?” Luke called out.  
   
Calum remained the only one touching me. His hands stayed on my legs; he only took me into his arms when I came back to myself.  
   
“It’s a flashback, Ashton. I promise you’re okay. I’ve got you; we’ve all got you,” Calum said, his voice cracking.  
   
“Here’s the water and the drumstick,” a voice said. Luke mumbled something along the lines of thanks.  
   
“Cal, here,” Luke said. Next thing I knew, Calum was guiding one of my drumsticks into my hand. It remained silent for a moment, as Calum helped me to grip the drumstick in my hand again.  
   
It took a little bit, but I finally felt the edges of the attack start to fade out. I tightened my grip on the drumstick, which caused Calum to gasp. My therapist was right, having my drumsticks act as an anchor was really helpful.  
   
“Ash? Sweetheart? It was a flashback. Can you hear me?” Calum asked. It took everything I had to force my head to move into a nod. “Oh thank God,” I heard Calum sigh in relief. I reached out with my other hand for Calum, and he gripped me tightly.  
   
I threaded our fingers together and squeezed as hard as I could. Calum squeezed back, and I finally felt my eyes flutter open. I instantly locked eyes with Calum. “I love you,” he said instantly.  
   
I squeezed his hand again, trying my best to say I love you back when the words were still stuck in my throat. Seeming to pick up on my silent communication, Calum smiled softly and squeezed my hand again.  
   
I looked over at Luke and he gave me a warm smile. “It’s okay, you’re safe. Everything is alright.”  
   
I suddenly remembered what had set off the PTSD attack in the first place and I froze all over again. “N-no,” I managed to force the word out. My voice cracked and sounded broken but I didn’t care.  
   
“What do you mean, Ash? What’s wrong?” Calum asked, his voice full of so much concern it chipped away another lump of the fear that had wound itself tightly around my chest.  
   
I tried to form the words, but once again they got stuck. I felt my mouth open and close several times but nothing came out.  
   
“It’s okay, Ashton. Take your time, alright? Breathe, just breathe,” Michael said soothingly.  
   
“We’re right here when you’re ready to talk. Don’t feel rushed, okay? We’re not going anywhere,” Luke reassured. I nodded, talking a deep breath and trying as hard as I could to calm myself down.  
   
We all sat in silence for a few minutes. Calum, with my permission, had moved up onto the couch with me and was now holding me in his arms. Luke and Michael remained on the floor in front of us; close enough to reach out to me if it was necessary.  
   
When I could finally muster the strength to speak again I said simply, “She’s here.”  
   
“Who’s h-,” Michael started before it clicked in his head and he cut himself off mid-question.  
   
“You’re sure it was her that you saw?” Luke asked delicately.  
   
“There was a sign in the crowd. It said ‘I will kill to get the chance to meet you, 5sos.’ It had emphasis on I will kill you, 5sos. There was something about it that gave me that feeling, you know, the feeling I get-,” I trailed off, shuddering.  
   
Calum tightened his grip on me, his lips pressing against my neck. “We know, it’s alright, sweetheart,” he said gently, keeping his sentence short so that he didn’t overwhelm me.  
   
“Wh-when I looked from the sign to who was holding the sign… it was definitely her. I guess the second I saw her it sent me into a PTSD attack. I-I’m sorry I ruined the show,” I confessed, my body trembling.  
   
“You did not ruin the show, Ashton Irwin. Do you hear me? You did not ruin anything. We had a plan set in place before we started touring in case this happened. You did nothing wrong. You always come first, okay? The show doesn’t matter; you do,” Luke said firmly.  
   
I removed one of my hands from Calum’s grip and reached out for Luke. He grabbed my hand and squeezed reassuringly. “You’re my brother, Ashton; you’re family. We will always put your health and safety first,” Luke spoke softly.  
   
“Thanks, Lukey,” I replied quietly, feeling overwhelmed with the love from my boyfriend and my brothers. Their kindness made me momentarily forget the seriousness of the situation.  
   
Luke handed me the bottle of water that he had been given. I graciously took it and let the action of drinking relax me. “Copy my breathing,” Calum said into my ear. I closed my eyes and focused on his breathing; the way his chest rose and fell, even with me leaning against him.  
   
I copied him, letting my heart rate and breathing drop back down to a normal level. Bracing myself, I opened my eyes again. I placed my drumstick off to the side, and gave the boys a firm nod.  
   
“Thank you, all of you,” I smiled weakly. “I really appreciate you all taking care of me like this. I honestly wouldn’t be alive right now if it weren’t for all of you, so thank you.”  
   
Before Calum or Luke could say anything else endearing, Michael interrupted us. “I don’t want to ruin this moment or anything, and I really don’t want to set you off into another attack, but we have a problem that needs to be addressed. Callie is here. We know that she’s here. She knows that we’re here, but there’s a possibility she doesn’t know that we know she’s here yet.”  
   
“I don’t understand how that information helps us,” Calum said slowly, his grip on my tightening unconsciously. I leaned into his chest, which seemed to calm us both down.  
   
“It gives us the upper hand advantage,” Luke supplied.  
   
“Correct. I say we take that advantage and get the hell out of here as fast as we can before we lose the upper hand. I don’t want her to even have a chance at getting to any of us,” Michael said with determination.  
   
“Alright, what’s our plan?” Luke asked, casting glances between us nervously.  
   
“I think the tour bus is too risky. We need to get to a car and get as far away from this venue as possible. I heard Louis say earlier that he and Niall took one of the cars out back for a spin. I’m sure no one will mind if we just borrow one of the cars and get away from here until we know it’s safe. Maybe go somewhere populated? That way it will be harder for her to get to us,” Michael suggested.  
   
“I think that’s a good idea,” Luke said, reaching out and brushing a strand of Michael’s hair from his face fondly. I nodded my agreement to the idea.  
   
“I agree, good plan. Are you okay, babe? Think you can handle getting up and out of here?” Calum asked, the same gentle tone he had been using earlier.  
   
“Yes, I just want to get out of here. I don’t- I don’t want to be anywhere near her,” I said, my whole body shuddering again. Calum and Michael reached out and rested a hand on me to reassure me.  
   
“Hey, look at me,” Calum commanded. I shook my head, which Calum didn’t like. His fingers trailed up to my jaw and he tilted my head to face him. “I’m going to get you out of here. I promise, my love. She is not going to get anywhere near you. I’m going to protect you, and we are all going to get out of here. All of us, together, alright?”  
   
I nodded, even though I could feel my whole body starting to shake. I could see Calum shaking, too. Sometimes it was hard for me to remember that I wasn’t the only one affected by the Incident with Maddie and Callie. I gripped Calum’s hand tighter; bringing his hand up to my lips to place a soft kiss to the back of his hand.  
   
“She won’t get to you either. I won’t let her. I love you, Cal. I love you so damn much. I’m not letting her or anyone else get to us ever again,” I said, using all the strength I could muster.  
   
Giving me a small peck on the cheek, Calum nudged me softly. Taking a deep breath, I pulled myself away from the couch and the safety of Calum’s arms. Luke and Michael stood up from the floor, and Calum quickly rose from the couch and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
   
“Ready?” Calum murmured in my ear. I nodded nervously. “Alright, let’s get out of here before-,” he cut himself off.  
   
The lights suddenly flickered out and a chill ran down my spine. Footsteps moved towards us, slowly but surely. I felt the breath get knocked out of my lungs, and I scrambled to get ahold of Luke and Michael. Calum’s arms tightened around my waist and he pulled me closer to him.  
   
“Too late,” I gasped out, as the silhouette of a girl moved out of from the dark corridor and stepped into the faint light that was cast from the window above us.


End file.
